Web-Shooters (Earth-120703)
The Web-Shooters are wrist-mounted technology devices used by Peter Parker to combat against crime as Spider-Man. They project synthetic webbing. He also refills the web-shooters with web cartridges when ever he runs out of webs. History ''The Amazing Spider-Man While developing his "Spider-Man" vigilante persona, Peter Parker develops these wrist-mounted web-shooters as a means of travel and capture. Their concept is based on a material developed and produced by Oscorp known as "''BioCable"; an extremely strong and lightweight material that can be compressed and stored in tiny cartridges. Though Oscorp did not yet find a use for the substance, Parker ordered a large quantity of it use as his webs. He spent some time developing the web-shooters themselves in his room before perfecting the design. They consist primarily of a thick leather strap with a small circular device on the underside of the wrist that stores cartridges and ejects webbing, the device has an LED light that lights up whenever Peter shoots his webs. They are activated by pressing a small trigger on his palms with exact pressure from his middle and ring fingers. Once perfected, he wears them at all times under his sleeves in case of emergencies or as a means of fast travel by slinging over the streets. The web-shooters were seen in the film to have the capacity to not only shoot lines of web, but also disperse it like a spray bottle; this is best seen when Spider-Man strung the Lizard up in a web during the fight at his school. The shooters are also incapable of working in water which was seen in Spider-Man's second confrontation with the Lizard and he escaped through the underwater tunnels. During his final battle with the Lizard, both his web-shooters were crushed; however in the ending scene, he either made new ones or repaired the damaged ones. ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Peter replaces the original web-shooters with new, updated, red, pentagonal shaped ones. In his first battle with Electro, one of them is damaged by the strong, electric current fired off by Electro. Peter then attempted to find a way to make the web-shooters electricity-resistant, to no avail. Before the last battle with Electro at the OscorPower Station, Gwen reminds Peter of their eighth-grade science class where they learned that if you electromagnetized a nail, it could hold an electric charge. So they used a police car's battery to magnetize the web-shooters, which then were able to withstand Electro's electric bolts. Capabilities *'Web-Cartridges:' Peter Parker has extra cartridges to refill his web-shooters which are used once the current web-cartridge he is using runs out of webs. In an OsCorp. video that describes the capabilities of the Biocable, they are referred to as "pellets" rather than cartridges, and that a single one can safely hold several hundred meters of it. After getting his powers, he mysteriously bought the OsCorp. Biocable and incorporated the cartridges into his web-shooters. **'Synthetic Webbing:' The cartridges are filled with a shear-thinning liquid, virtually solid until a shearing force is applied to it, rendering it fluid, whose exact formula remains unknown, but is rumored to be related to nylon. The web line’s tensile strength is estimated to be 120 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. Appearances *Canon (2 films) **The Amazing Spider-Man'' (First appearance) **''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' Trivia *There is a possible reference to the web-shooters in Spider-Man 2 when Peter loses his abilities to shoot webs, as in the comics, he never had the ability to shoot webs from his bare hands, but he always used the web-shooters. *The web-shooters appear in the film as they appear in Spider-Man: The Animated series, with a sensitive trigger that Peter presses to eject webs. *In The Amazing Spider-Man 2, when Peter is trying to fix his new web-shooters, he temporarily uses his old ones while he tried to upgrade the new ones. Gallery Webshooter build.jpg Web-shooter.jpg First-gen Web-Shooter (TASM).png|TASM Web-Shooters. Webshooter 3D.jpg|3D Design. Asm2-plutonium-1-.jpg|TASM2 Web-Shooters. Peter admiring a BioCable Pellet.png|Peter admiring a single OsCorp. biocable pellet. See Also *Web-Shooters (disambiguation) Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Gadgets Category:The Amazing Spider-Man culture Category:Earth-120703